1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to joint exercising apparatus and more particularly to jaw exercising apparatus for use in exercising the jaws of patients who suffer from Temporomandibular Joint (TMJ) problems.
TMJ problems are relatively common in the general population. Epidemiological studies have provided evidence that anywhere from 3 to 18% of the population developed symptoms characteristic of temporomandibular joint disorders at some time in their lives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from the prior art that continuous passive motion (CPM) can be used to manage joint disorders including the temporomandibular joint. Joint motion provides cartilage nutrition, stimulates regeneration of articular cartilage and reduces pain and edema. Motion is extremely important to normal joint physiology. Motion permits maintenance of healthy articular cartilage by allowing nutrients in the synovial fluid to diffuse through the surface. It has been shown that motion is also extremely important in the prevention of adhesions in the joint following injury or surgery. Motion has also been shown to reduce pain and edema in a joint that has undergone surgery or trauma. Gradual mobilization exercises have been used to help regain normal range of motion in patients with myalgia and myositis of the masticatory muscles. Specifically exercising the TMJ is beneficial:
following temporomandibular joint surgery to reduce adhesions, pain and edema and to increase the range of motion; PA1 following intermaxillary fixation (jaws wired closed) in patients treated with jaw fractures or orthognathic surgery, to increase the range of motion and reduce pain and edema; PA1 following treatment of facial infections that result in reduced jaw opening; PA1 following acute trauma (blow to the jaw) or chronic trauma (grinding or clenching of teeth) to the joint, to reduce pain, edema, encourage cartilage nutrition and restore normal range of motion; and PA1 if the patient suffers from myositis and myalgia, to gradually restore the range of motion.
Temporomandibular joint exercisers known in the prior art were directed to mechanical and electro mechanical, relatively complex bulky devices which were expensive and frequently required individual adjustment of the device to fit a person's mouth, thus limiting use of such exercisers to non-routine TMJ problems.